


Stay

by hufflepuffism (septasonicxx)



Series: In Which They Find Out... Again And Again [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, in which marinette completely freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septasonicxx/pseuds/hufflepuffism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat begs Ladybug to stay so they can finally find out their true identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are okay with me writing 'Chat Noir' and not 'Cat Noir'. I've been watching the English dub but for some reason Cat Noir looks weirder written down than Chat Noir. And his name is actually Chat Noir, anyway, so, deal with it. IDK I rambled MOVING ON:

Having finally taken care of the latest Akuma to terrorise the city after a gruelling long night, Ladybug and Chat Noir left the scene and ducked down a side alley to get away. Though very late, there were a lot of people still hanging around after being woken up by the Akuma destroying buildings, and neither of them particularly felt like dealing with the public right now.

Marinette was halfway down the alley when her Miraculous gave a soft beep, followed almost immediately by Chat's Miraculous doing the same. She glanced over her shoulder to see him staring at her and quickly turned away again, looking up and calculating the quickest way out.

She was about to swing her Yo-yo when she felt a hand on her wrist and turned to see Chat standing right behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shrugging him off. "We're both about to change back, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Afraid you'll be even more in love with me once you see the face underneath?" Chat teased, winking as he leaned against the wall beside her.

"You wish," Marinette replied with a snort. "Go home, Kitty."

She twirled her Yo-yo around, aiming for her target, but suddenly he grabbed her wrist again and her Yo-yo fell limp.

"Stay," he said softly, the flirtatious tone from a second ago replaced with a yearning she hadn't heard from him before. "Please."

"I don't think it's a good idea," she replied. "It's safer if we don't know who we are."

"It's killing me, Ladybug," Chat insisted, slipping his hand down to twist his fingers between hers. "Please, I promise you can trust me. I would _never_ tell anyone your real identity."

Marinette shifted uneasily, glancing down at their joined hands before looking up into his green eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to finally know who she fought crime with all the time, and she truly did trust him not to spill her identity to someone. It certainly would be easier to contact one another whenever an Akuma shows up if they knew who they were.

"I trust you, it's just..."

Chat held up his free hand to silence her and she caught sight of his ring blinking rapidly, which meant her earrings must be blinking as well. They were both about to change back and there was no time to hide.

"Close your eyes," she demanded sharply. "I will too."

Chat cocked his head to one side and then grinned slyly, obeying and shutting his eyes. Marinette swallowed nervously and did the same, feeling Chat give her hand a gentle squeeze, and squeezed back in return.

In a few moments, they would both know their real identities. Marinette wasn't sure she was ready for this, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

The gloves on her hands vanished and she could feel Chat's warm skin against hers. She was terrified, but couldn't figure out exactly _why_. He was more like her than anyone else. Surely it should be comforting to be able to share so much with him? To be able to sympathise with him since they had the same secrets?

It hit her all of a sudden as she stood in the dark alley with her eyes shut and her hand clutching tightly to her unknown partner.

She liked him. She actually liked him a lot, which would cause all sorts of problems for her if she liked his real identity as well, since she also happened to be in love with Adrien. How could she lead Chat on and get his hopes up when she was so devoted to someone else?

"Can I open my eyes now?" Chat asked, halting her thoughts in their tracks. His voice sounded different, somehow. Familiar. Marinette's eyes had opened before she even realised what she was doing and then she stared, gobsmacked, into the face of Adrien Agreste.

Adrien. Agreste.

"Adrien!?" she exclaimed loudly, startling him into taking a half step back and opening his eyes.

"Wait- Marinette?" he gasped.

Marinette tugged her hand free from his and held her hands in front of herself defensively, so shocked that she had no idea what else to say.

"I- I don't- I um..."

"Marinette," Adrien said again, though this time it sounded like he was testing the way her name felt in his mouth. She practically melted.

But _how_? How could Adrien be Chat Noir? Chat was obsessed with her, and always flirting, while Adrien barely knew who she was and never reacted when girls threw themselves at him. How could they be the same person?

Marinette felt her eye twitching and wished desperately for the confidence that her Ladybug outfit gave her. She felt so exposed like this, and stupid, and clutzy. At least Chat Noir probably wouldn't ever flirt with her again... but did she want that? Or, since he was Adrien, did she want him to continue flirting with her?

"You look like you're having a heart attack," Adrien said. "Just relax, okay?"

"Relax?" Marinette asked. "You want me to _relax_? You're the most incredible, wonderful person I've ever met and you can't _possibly_ also be the most annoying person I've ever met. How-!? But?"

Adrien stepped towards her, a grin on his face that she'd never seen on him before. It looked much more like a smile Chat would wear.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked, stopping right in front of her.

"W-What does this mean?" she stuttered.

"You're never going to be able to take your eyes off me again," he declared, adding a wink for good measure.

Marinette groaned as Adrien laughed, and before she knew it they were hugging each other tightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT OTHER VARIATIONS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.
> 
> I'm currently working on another where Marinette finds out who Chat Noir is first, and one where Adrien finds out first, but if there's anything SPECIFIC you want to see in one of these stories, LET ME KNOW. BECAUSE I'LL PROBABLY WRITE IT.
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr as [hufflepuffism](http://hufflepuffism.tumblr.com/)


End file.
